sentirme vivo
by laakatoo
Summary: un songfic con la canción sentirme vivo de emanuel... DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA xD
1. Chapter 1

Sentirme vivo:

Querida Sakura:

¿Cómo quieres que te explique que lo que yo siento por ti es realmente verdadero? ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que lo de nosotros es verdadero amor y que estar contigo es lo que realmente me hace sentir bien como persona? La verdad es que no se cuales son las palabras correctas para explicar mis sentimientos hacia ti, espero que estas palabras que te estoy escribiendo sirvan de algo.

Voy a hacer

Una ronda por tu cumpleaños

Un poema mil veces por año

Y así me entiendas, cuanto te amo.

Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con las letras, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo por ti. Me has gustado mucho desde el primer momento en que te vi, me conquistaste con una de esas hermosas miradas que solo tú sabes hacer. Me gusta como eres, desde tus maravillosos pies, hasta tu rosado cabello. Pero al parecer no fui el único al que cautivaste desde el primer momento, eso era algo imposible.

Silbare

Como silba un jilguero en el día

Borraré todas tus pesadillas

Y en tu boca me refugiare.

Al principio creí que con el tiempo mis sentimientos por ti cambarían como el de cualquier adolescente, que ingenuo fui, con el tiempo ese sentimiento creció y se fortaleció hasta ser mucho más grande que el infinito. Cada vez que te veía con algún otro chico hervía por dentro. Pero era muy tímido para invitarte a salir así que decidí convertirme en tu amigo, tal vez así te conquistaría, y así fue como me convertí en tu mejor amigo.

Buscaré tierra nueva en el campo

Le rezaré a un santo al atardecer.

Nadaré mar adentro en tú milla

Y de una costilla te haré mi mujer.

Pero creo que esa fue la peor decisión de todas, al ser tu mejor amigo tú me contabas todos tus amoríos, hasta cosas que los hombres no deberíamos saber sobre las mujeres, pero tan fuerte se hizo nuestra amistad y nuestra confianza con el tiempo que la timidez comenzó a convertirse en miedo. Miedo en perderte para siempre como amiga, miedo en que me rechaces y a estar solo por eso.

Han crecido en tu piel girasoles

De tu vientre nació mi motivo

Sentirme vivo.

Nunca espere que ese sentimiento fuera correspondido, créeme que me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando nos hicimos novios. A los tres años de salir decidimos irnos a vivir juntos, nuestras familias y amigos se alegraron bastante por nosotros, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Voy a hacer

El que siempre te amarra el zapato

El que cuide de ti cada paso

El que ponga sabor a tus labios

Recuerdo que nuestra felicidad se incremento notablemente cuando te pedí matrimonio, pusimos una fecha que parecía bastante lejana, para axial poder terminar nuestros estudios, pero todo se complico un poco cuando anunciaste tú embarazo. Me sentí el ser más dichoso del planeta cuando me contaste que iba a ser padre de mellizos, de verdad creo ahí fue cuando sentí la mayor alegría de mi vida.

Silbare la canción de recuerdo en el día

Y en la noche te haré manzanilla

Para verte dormida en mi piel.

También recuerdo cuando te fui a ver al hospital, estaba en medio de la clase cuando mi hermana me llamó y me aviso que se te había roto la bolsa, nunca olvidare cuando te vi en la camilla, estabas pálida, y la cara que pusiste cuando la matrona te pasó a nuestra hija, era la que había nacido primero, le pusiste Tomoyo, Inuzuka Tomoyo, luego conociste a nuestro niño, lo encontraste parecido a mi, el fue más pequeño que Tomoyo-chan y le me toco elegirle un nombre y elegí Kaoru, te encanto ese nombre.

Los primeros dos meses de vida fueron demasiado complejos, los niños eran realmente enfermizos y pequeños, y yo tenía el trabajo y el estudio a la vez. Kaoru-kun no crecía, realmente nos asustamos cuando lo hospitalizaron, pero gracias a Kami-sama solo fue un susto. La verdad es que no sabíamos como cuidarlos, éramos padres primerizos de apenas 21 años cada uno.

Buscaré tierra nueva en el campo

Le rezare a un santo al atardecer.

Nadaré mar adentro en tú milla

Y de una costilla te haré mi mujer.

Luego comenzaron los problemas, las peleas por nada y las crisis de pareja. Hasta los pequeños estaban tensos.

Han crecido en tu piel girasoles

De tu vientre nació mi motivo

Sentirme vivo.

Me fui de la casa solo porque tú me lo pediste, no es que yo quisiera, pero creo que eso no arreglo nada, al contrario lo empeoró. Nuestra relación se hizo insoportable, pero debíamos encontrarnos, por los niños. Días como hoy por ejemplo, ya que hoy es el día donde los mellizos cumplen dos años.

Buscaré tierra nueva en el campo

Le rezare a un santo al atardecer.

Nadaré mar adentro en tú milla

Y de una costilla te haré mi mujer.

¿Cómo quieres que te explique que lo que yo siento por ti es realmente verdadero? ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que lo de nosotros es verdadero amor y que estar contigo es lo que realmente me hace sentir bien como persona?

Han crecido en tu piel girasoles

De tu vientre nació mi motivo

Sentirme vivo.

La verdad es que es una respuesta muy difícil de responder, me he dado cuenta cuando te escribo esta carta. Pero creo que lo que realmente sentí, siento y sentiré por ti no cambiara nunca. Ya que estar contigo es lo que realmente me hace sentirme vivo.

Atentamente

Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Sakura cierra lentamente la carta que había dejado su expareja. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, realmente en todo este tiempo había estado intentando olvidarlo, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado de nada. Agradecía internamente a que sus hijos estuvieran durmiendo, ya que no deseaba que la vieran en ese estado.

Tú también haces que me sienta viva -. Dijo la joven entre sollozos mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono. marco el número y espero a que contestaran.

Aló, ¿Sakura pasó algo?-. Contesto una voz masculina.

No, solo quería hablara contigo-. Respondió ella un poco nerviosa-. ¿puedes en este momento?

Seguro, voy a tu casa en este momento -. Volvió a contestar la voz por el otro lado-. Nos vemos.

Nos vemos Kiba

Sentirme vivo

Sentirme vivo (buscare)

Sentirme vivo (buscare)

Sentirme vivo


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
